Susan Folkman
Susan Folkman is Director of the University of California at San Francisco Osher Centre for Integrative Medicine. She has completed research in the area of meaning-based coping Biographical information Education Positions Since 1990, she has also been Professor of Medicine at UCSF, and from 1994 until 2001 she was Co-Director of the UCSF Center for AIDS Prevention Studies (CAPS). Main areas of interest Stress and coping, particularly meaning-based coping in the context of HIV disease and other chronic illness, especially on issues having to do with caregiving and bereavement. Funded grants Her research has been supported by grants from the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH), the National Institute of Nursing Research (NINR), and the National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine (NCCAM). Honors Editorial board/consulting editor Association affiliations See also Publications Books *Lazarus, R.S., & Folkman, S. (1984). Stress, Appraisal and Coping. New York: Springer. *Sales, B. & Folkman, S. (2000). (Eds.) Ethics in the Conduct of Research with Human Participants. Washington: American Psychological Association. Book Chapters *Lazarus, R. S., & Folkman, S. (1987). Current states of transactional theory and research on emotion and coping. In L.Laux & G.Vossel (Eds.), Personality in biographical stress and coping research, 1, 141-169. (Special Issue: H. Hacker, Ed., Zeitschrift Fur Differentielle and Diagnostische Psichologie.Berne: Verlag ans Huber. Papers *Bonanno, G.A., Moskowitz, J. T., Papa, A., & Folkman, S. (2005). Resilience to loss in bereaved spouses, bereaved parents, and bereaved gay men. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 88(5): 827-43. *Wrubel, J., Moskowitz, J. Tedlie, Richards, T. A. Prakke, H., Acree, M., Folkman, Susan (2005). Pediatric adherence: Perspectives of mothers of children with HIV. Social Science and Medicine, 61(11): 2423-33. *Heyman, M. B., Harmatz, P., Acree, M., Wilson, L., Moskowitz, J. T., Ferrando, S., & Folkman, S. (2004). Economic and psychological costs for maternal caregivers of gastrostomy dependent children. The Journal of Pediatrics, 145, 511-516. *Folkman, S. & Moskowitz, J. T. (2004). Coping: pitfalls and promise. Annual Review of Psychology, 55, 745-774. *Chesney, M. A., Chambers, D. B. Taylor, J. M., Johnson, L. M. Folkman, S. (2003). Coping effectiveness training for men living with HIV: Results from a randomized clinical trial testing a group-based intervention. Psychosomatic Medicine, 65, 1038-1046. *Mohr, D. C., Moran, P., Kohn, C., Hart, S., Armstrong, K., Dias, R., Bergsland, E., Folkman, S. (2003). Couples therapy at end-of-life. Psycho-oncology, 12, 620-627. *Folkman, S. & Moskowitz, J. T. (2003). Positive psychology from the perspective of coping. (Reply to Lazarus). Psychological Inquiry, 14, 121-125. *Moskowitz, J. T. Folkman, S., & Acree, M. C. (2003). Do positive psychological states shed light on recovery from bereavement? Findings from a 3-year longitudinal study. Death Studies, 27, 471-500. *Munet-Vilaro, F., Gregorich, S., & Folkman, S. (2002). Factor analysis of the Spanish version of the "Ways of Coping" questionnaire. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 32, 1938-1954. *Satterfield, J. M., Acree, M., & Folkman, S. (2002). Explanatory style predicts depressive symptoms following AIDS-related bereavement. Cognitive Therapy and Research, 26, 393-403. *Park, C., Folkman, S., & Bostrom, A. (2001). Appraisals of controllability and coping in caregivers and HIV+ men: Testing the goodness-of-fit hypothesis. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 69, 481-488 *Folkman, S. & Moskowitz, T. J. (2000). The context matters. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 26, 150-151. *Folkman, S. & Greer, S. (2000). Promoting psychological well-being in the face of serious illness: When theory, research, and practice inform each other. Psycho-Oncology, 9, 11-19. *Richards, T. A., Wrubel, J., Folkman, S. (2000). Death rites in the San Francisco gay community: Cultural developments of the AIDS epidemic. Omega, Journal of Death & Dying, 40, 335-350. *Soskolne, V., Acree, M. & Folkman, S. (2000). Social support and mood in gay caregivers of men with AIDS. AIDS & Behavior, 4, 221 – 232. *Folkman, S. & Moskowitz, J. T. (2000). Stress, positive emotion, and coping. Current Directions in Psychological Science, 9,115-118 *Folkman, S. & Moskowitz, J. T. (2000). Positive affect and the other side of coping. American Psychologist, 55, 647-654. *Billings, D. W., Folkman, S., Acree, M., Moskowitz, J. T. (2000). Coping and physical health during caregiving: The roles of positive and negative affect. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 79, 131-142 *Folkman, S. & Greer, S. (2000). Promoting psychological well-being in the face of serious illness: When theory, research, and practice inform each other. Psycho-Oncology, 9, 11-19. *Folkman, S. (1999). Thoughts about psychological factors, PNI, and cancer. Advances in Mind-Body Medicine, 15, 255-259. *Richards, A. T., Acree, M.,Folkman, S. (1999). Spiritual aspects of loss among partners of men with AIDS: Post-bereavement follow-up. Death Studies, 23, 105-127. *Mayne, T. J., Acree, M., Chesney, M. A., & Folkman, S. (1998). HIV sexual risk behavior following bereavement. Health Psychology, 17 403-411. *Cooke, M., Gourlay, L., Collette, L., Boccellari, A., Chesney, M. A., & Folkman, S. (1998). Informal caregivers and the intention to hasten AIDS-related death. Archives of Internal Medicine, 158, 69-75. *Richards. T. A. & Folkman, S. (1997). Spiritual aspects of a loss at the time of a partner’s death from AIDS. Death Studies, 21, 527-552. *Wrubel, J. & Folkman, S. (1997). What caregivers actually do: The caregiving skills of partners of men with AIDS. AIDS Care, 9, 691-706. *Park, C. L. & Folkman, S. (1997). Meaning in the context of stress and coping. Review of General Psychology, 2. 115-144. *Rosengard, C. & Folkman, S. (1997). The relationship between suicidal ideation and bereavement, HIV serostatus, and psychosocial variables in partners of men with AIDS. AIDS Care, 9, 373-384. *Folkman, S. (1997). Positive psychological states and coping with severe stress. Social Science and Medicine, 45, 1207-1221. *Park, C. L. & Folkman, S. (1997). Stability and change in psychosocial resources during caregiving and bereavement in partners of men with AIDS. Journal of Personality, 65, 421-447. *Folkman, S., & Chesney, M. (1997). Vancouver summaries: AIDS-related grief. AIDS Care, 9, 39-43. *Folkman, S. (1997). Holistic approaches to coping: Appealing but unwieldy. Commentaries on Somerfield. Journal of Health Psychology, 2, 155-156. *Stein, N., Folkman, S., Trabasso, T., & Richards, T. A. (1997). Appraisal and goal processes as predictors of well-being in bereaved caregivers. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 72, 872-884. *Folkman, S. (1997). Using bereavement narratives to predict well-being in gay men whose partners died of AIDS: Four Theoretical Perspectives. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 72, 851-854. *Chesney, M. A., Folkman, S., & Chambers, D. (1996). Coping effectiveness training. International Journal of STD and AIDS, 7 (Suppl. 2), 75-82. *Coates, T. J., Chesney, M., Folkman, S., Hulley, S. B., Haynes-Sanstad, K, Lurie, P., Marin, B. V., Roos, L., Bunnett, V., & DuWors, R. (1996). Designing behavioral and social science to impact practice and policy in HIV prevention and care. International Journal of STD & AIDS, 7 (Suppl. 2), 2-12. *Moskowitz, J., Folkman, S., Collette, L., & Vittinghoff, E. (1996). Coping and mood during AIDS-related caregiving and bereavement. Annals of Behavioral Medicine, 18, 49-57. *Peterson, J. L., Folkman, S., & Bakeman, R. (1996). Stress, coping, HIV status, psychosocial resources, and depressive mood in African American gay, bisexual, and heterosexual men. American Journal of Community Psychology, 24, 461-487 *Folkman, S., Chesney, M. A., Collette, L., Boccellari, A., & Cooke, M. (1996). Post bereavement depressive mood and its pre-bereavement predictors in HIV+ and HIV- gay men. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 70, 336-348. *Boyce, W. T., Chesney, M. A., Alkon, A., Tschann, J. M., Adams, S., Chesterman, B. Cohen, F., Kaiser, P., Folkman, S., & Wara, D. (1995). Psychiobiologic reactivity to stress and childhood respiratory illnesses: Results of two prospective studies. Psychosomatic Medicine, 57, 411-422. *Adler, N. E., Boyce, T., Chesney, M. A., Cohen, S., Folkman, S., Kahn, R. L., Syme, S. L. (1994). Socioeconomic status and health: The challenge of the gradient. American Psychologist, 49, 15-24. *Chesney, M. A. & Folkman, S. (1994). Psychological impact of HIV disease and implications for intervention. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 17, 163-182. *Folkman, S., Chesney, M. A., Christopher-Richards, A. (1994). Stress and coping in caregiving partners of men with AIDS. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 17, 35-55. *Folkman, S., Chesney, M. A., Cooke, M., Boccellari, A., Collette, L. (1994). Caregiver burden in HIV+ and HIV- partners of men with AIDS. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 62, 746-756. *Folkman, S., Chesney, M. A., Pollack, L., & Coates, T. J. (1993). Stress, control, coping, and depressive symptoms in HIV seropositive and HIV seronegative gay men. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 18, 409-416. *Folkman, S. (1993). Anxiety and coping in torture survivors. Torture. Supplementum No. 1, pp. 25-31. Proceedings from a seminar held at the Rehabilitation and Research Centre for Torture Victims. Copenhagen, Denmark. *Wu, A., Folkman, S., McPhee, S., and Lo, B. (1993). How house officers cope with their mistakes -- doing better but feeling worse. Western Journal of Medicine, 159, 565-569. *Boyce, T. W., Chesterman, E. A., Martin, N., Folkman, S., Cohen, F., Wara, D. (1993). Immunologic changes occurring at kindergarten entry predict respiratory illnesses following the Loma Prieta earthquake. Journal of Developmental and Behavioral Pediatrics, 5, 296-303. *Adler, N. E., Boyce, W. T., Chesney, M. A. Folkman, S., Syme, S. L. (1993). Socioeconomic Inequalities in health: No easy solution. Journal of the American Medical Association, 269, 3140-3145. *Folkman, S., Chesney, M. A., Pollack, L., & Phillips, C. (1992). Stress, coping, and high risk sexual behavior. Health Psychology, 11, 218-222. *Hobfoll, S. E., Spielberger, C.D., Breznitz, S., Figley, C., Folkman, S., Lepper-Green, B., *Meichenbaum, D., Milgram, N. A., Sandler, I., Sarason, I., & van der Kolk, B. (1991). War-related stress. American Psychologist, 46, 848-855. *Wu, A., Folkman, S., McPhee, S. J., & Lo, B. (April 24, 1991). Do house officers learn from their mistakes? Journal of the American Medical Association, 265, 2089-2094. *Huffine, C., & Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1989). Psychoactive drugs and alcohol, and stress and coping processes in older adults. The American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse, 15, 101-113. *Bernstein, L., Folkman, S., and Lazarus, R. S. (1989). Characterization of the use an misuse of medications by an elderly, ambulatory population. Medical Care, 27, 654-663. *Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1988). Coping as a mediator of emotion. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 54, 466-475. *Gruen, R. J., Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1988). Centrality and individual differences in the meaning of daily hassles. Journal of Personality, 56 (4), 743-762. *DeLongis, A., Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1988). Hassles, health, and mood: A prospective study with repeated daily measurements. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 54, 486-495. *Folkman, S., Lazarus, R. S., Pimley, S., and Novacek, J. (1987). Age differences in stress and coping processes. Psychology and Aging, 2, 171-184. *Dunkel-Schetter, C., Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1987). Correlates of social support receipt. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 53, 71-80. *Folkman, S., Bernstein, L., & Lazarus, R. S. (1987). Drug misuse and stress and coping processes in older adults. Psychology and Aging, 2, 366 -374. *Gruen, R. J., Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1987). Dyadic patterns of interactions in married couples as factors in depressive symptoms and somatic dysfunction. Journal of Family Psychology, 1, 141-169. *Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1986). Stress processes and depressive symptomatology. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 95, 107-113. *Folkman, S., Lazarus, R. S., Gruen, R., & DeLongis, A. (1986). Appraisal, coping, health status, and psychological symptoms. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 50, 571-579. *Folkman, S., Lazarus, R. S., Dunkel-Schetter, C., DeLongis, A., & Gruen, R. (1986). The dynamics of a stressful encounter: Cognitive appraisal, coping, and encounter outcomes. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 50, 992-1003. *Lazarus, R. S., DeLongis, A., Folkman, S., & Gruen, R. (1985). Stress and adaptational outcomes: The problem of confounded measures. American Psychologist, 40, 770-779. *Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1985). If it changes it must be a process: A study of emotion and coping during three stages of a college examination. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 48, 150-170. *Folkman, S. (1984). Personal control and stress and coping processes: A theoretical analysis. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 46, 839-852. *DeLongis, A., Coyne, J. C., Dakof, G., Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1982). Relationship of daily hassles, uplifts, and major life events to health status. Health Psychology, 1, 119-136. *Folkman, S. (1982). An approach to the measurement of coping. Journal of Occupational Behavior, 3, 95-107. *Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1981). Reply to Shinn and Krantz. Journal of Health and Social Behavior, 22, 457-459. *Folkman, S., & Lazarus, R. S. (1980). An analysis of coping in a middle-aged community sample. Journal of Health and Social Behavior, 2l, 219-239. External links Osher Bio Folkman, Susan Folkman, Susan Folkman, Susan